


Mahogany

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Shoebox Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Remus always wanted to try this.





	Mahogany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). These are [Shoebox Project](http://shoebox.lomara.org/) Marauders, because fanfic for fanfic is a thing.

Remus Lupin, Prefectly instincts still in place despite prolonged exposure to the rule-breaking force of nature that is James and Sirius, is, on principle, opposed to cutting class, but sometimes needs, as they say, must. 

Needs certainly must right now, as he manoeuvres Sirius backwards into a library shelf.

Sirius chuckles against his lips. “Careful there, Moony, I’m fairly sure that’s mahogany.”

“Which is miles better than another bloody bathroom,” Remus murmurs, sucking on his neck until Sirius whimpers. “Besides, I’ve uhm, always wanted to do this,” he admits shiftily, not mentioning Fabian Prewett, his shining knight of queer magnificence.


End file.
